Shroom show character bios
by d3rpboo
Summary: Just the bios from my other story.


**_'Shroom Show_** **character bios**

 **Author's note – Parts of character backstories created by me, but everything else belongs to Nintendo.**

 **1**

 **Team Dimwits**

 **King Boo** [ captain, king of the Boos ] **–** A rotund white ghost, with a sinister grin, the biggest tongue you have ever seen, and a crown with a power-enhancing jewel in it.. he's the king of the Boos, and Luigi's nemesis, beaten twice by the green plumber. After the events of Dark Moon, King Boo escaped from his prison in Egadd's lab again, but not to cause chaos. To make peace with the green plumber. Deep down, he still wants to kill Luigi, but he knows he's not a match for Luigi and his Poltergust. Despite having enemies, King Boo has friends, just that they're all Boos and are only in the audience of the 'Shroom Show to support their King. King Boo had, and still has love interests, but there's never been a Queen Boo. Most of his crushes have been on Boos, apart from the recent addition of a young woman called Phantom. Except, she doesn't return his affections. That doesn't stop the big Boo from his cheesy pickup lines, though!

 **Toadbert** [ mad scientist ] – A crazy little blue and white Toad, with thick rimmed glasses. He helped Mario & Luigi in their adventure with the baby forms of themselves, and appeared in their next adventure in a conference at Peach's castle about the disease called the Blorbs, before the Koopa King's strike on the castle, where he was sent flying from a punch by Bowser, and landed in the Bumpsy Plains. Seeing the area was nice and there were no enemies lurking, he decided to build a new house there, as well as a little laboratory. He has since been inventing all sorts of gadgets and gizmos in his new house, not always with positive results. His only love is his infamous catchphrase ' By boogity. ' He's been saying it for years, and still, he and no-one else have no idea what it actually means. He has a soft spot for Toadette, in the audience, but nothing else.

 **Roy Koopa** [ thug ] – A thug of a Koopa. He would be even more thuggish if it wasn't for his pink colours and pink sunglasses. But, you know what they say – ' Real men wear pink. ' He's Bowser's son, and his second favourite, with a personality resembling Bowser's at his age, only being stumped by Bowser Junior, cause he looks and acts like his dad. Being the oldest child of Bowser, and the bulkiest, he uses his size to his advantage and constantly picks on his younger siblings, Junior especially. His only love interests are female Koopas, but they don't return his affections, seeing him as a bit of a chav.

 **Prince Dreambert** [ bland prince ] – Prince of the Pi'illos, who as the name suggests, looks like a pillow. He's bright orange, his head pillow shaped, with a small body with tiny arms. He floats, as he has no legs. He helped Mario and Luigi on their adventure to fight Antasma and Bowser, to save Princess Peach and stop Antasma from Antasma using the Dream Stone to make a malicious wish. He was alive thousands of years beforehand, him being the one to seal Antasma in the Dream World. After the events of Dream Team, Dreambert has got amazingly rich from the Dream Coin created by the Zeekeeper, guardian of Pi'illo Island, and now lives a life of luxury. There's no denying he is really stuck up now though.

 **Wario** [ obese farter ] – Brother of Waluigi, and considered by many to be the better of the two. But not by this show's writer. The brothers argued about who was coming to the show, until Wario farted in Waluigi's face, and that was that, Wario was on the show. Mario's rival, parallel to the relationship between Luigi and Waluigi. Wario is a short and kind of obese, with a jagged moustache, probably sharp enough to cut things. His signature colour is yellow, and he wears a yellow shirt underneath overalls. He has pointy shoes, similar to that of an elf. He has crushes on both Phantom and Mona, but only Mona returns his affections, but the two still haven't hit it off. Either way, he's not a handsome guy, and most people have no idea why Mona likes him. Plus, his farts are the worst smelling things you will ever experience.

 **Merlee** [ oldie ] – One of the elders who assisted Mario and co. in their adventure to get the Pure Hearts. They got lost in the deep halls of Merlee's Mansion and got enslaved by Mimi before they even got anywhere near finding Merlee. The Mario crew then explored the Mansion's basement, finding two Merlees - one real, the other was Mimi, shapeshifted into Merlee. After guessing which Merlee was real in a daft gameshow, the fake Merlee transformed into her true self, and had a battle with the crew, but was defeated. Merlee found it very flattering to be impersonated, but she still isn't really over it, people still think she's Mimi. After the whole Mimi / Merlee fiasco, Merlee's just been relaxing at her Mansion, hoping Mario would show up again, she enjoyed the company. Being an elder, Merlee is far too old to have any love interests, but still likes the company of both genders.

 **Blue Sprixie Princess** [ bland princess ] – There was a huge argument over which Sprixie Princess would enter the contest. All seven are really un-interesting characters, but dark blue being the writer of this stupid show's favourite colour, _it_ put Blue Sprixie Princess [ the one you rescue in world 3 ] in. The Sprixie Princesses are the seven princesses [ gee, their parents were certainly busy ] of the Sprixie Kingdom, who were kidnapped by Bowser. The Mario crew rescued all seven Sprixies, before Bowser recaptured them all, and that lead to a long climb up the great tower of Bowser World for the crew, as well as a thrilling fight with Meowser, just to save some silly princesses that nobody even cares about. Another reason the Sprixie Princesses are constantly arguing is because of Prince Dreambert, the Sprixie Princesses are crazy in love with him, and the Blue Sprixie

 **Vivian** [ the good shadow ]– It's the better of the 3 sisters, it's Vivian! Vivian is a shadow, and she was a member of the villainous Shadow Sirens along with her sisters Marilyn and Beldam, despite having a bad relationship with both. Then, Mario came along, adventuring as usual, and Vivian, after battling her, said she wanted to change and show her sisters what for, and joined his team. Other than having real character development, there is nothing interesting about her. After her adventure with Mario, she tried to convince her sisters to become good shadows like her, and they rejected the idea, and kept being just how they were. Vivian disowned them as her sisters, but they're in the audience at the show, waiting for her to be eliminated. Vivian has a crush on Mario, but never told him so, because was frightened to break up him and Peach. But with Peach as Bowser's wife, Vivian might be able to make a move on him…

 **Rosalina & Luma** [ cosmic princess & the underrated star ] – Possibly the most overrated Mario character returns, alongside her trusty black Luma, Polari. There isn't much to say about Polari – it's a black star with a face which makes incredibly cute noises, and appears with Rosalina most of the time, but it has even has it's own separate outing – Mario Tennis : World Tour. Rosalina is really overrated – sure, she was good backstory, but there's something about her I just don't like. After having her Power Stars, lost Luma and peace to the galaxy restored, Rosalina, the Lumas and the Comet Observatory have been everywhere, touring the stars, meeting life from many galaxies. It sounds like a dream. Rosalina has caught the eye of both Mario and Luigi, as well as half the population of the Mushroom Kingdom, but Rosalina only returns Luigi's affections.

 **Phantom** [ co-captain, wannabe ghost, OC ] – This young woman is based off the writer of this show, except, the writer's still only in her early teens, and isn't even a girl. So, she's only like it personality wise. Phantom has shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, which always changes colour as she loves to dye her hair. She isn't a girly girl at all, she's an extreme tomboy, always wearing hoodies, jeans, boots or trainers and isn't afraid to take risks and get her hands dirty. She's lazy, selfish and stubborn, but at the same time she's really shy and introverted, due to what people have done to her in the past. Her shyness makes her rather cute at times. She's also really short, average weight, and a bit of a klutz. Still, she's a loyal, likeable character, who hides a dark past. All this cuteness has made her a target for the guys – King Boo, Luigi and a character [ real fan favourite who I love too ] who will shortly be coming to the series all eyeing her up… except, she's only interested in one man… aside from that, Phantom has ghostly powers – she can float, become transparent so everything goes through her and can possess things. That last power in particular will come in useful…

 **Hosts**

 **Luigi** [ green 'stache ] – Everyone's favourite green plumber, who is better than his brother in every way possible! Before 2001, Luigi was just a shadow of Mario, only starring in the famously bad Mario Is Missing game. Then, Luigi won a mansion, to arrive to it and find himself in a mansion full of Boos, his brother trapped within the spooky walls, helped by a crazy professor, armed only with a vacuum cleaner and a flashlight. Still, despite his fear of everything that moves, Luigi overcame King Boo... not once, but twice, doing the same when the Dark Moon was shattered by the malevolent King, causing the ghosts of Evershade Valley to go crazy. After the Dark Moon was restored, King Boo escaped from his portrait again, but made peace, saying he wasn't a match for Luigi. Luigi still doesn't fully trust the giant Boo, but gave up ghost hunting anyway. He still has his Poltergust, and isn't afraid to use it if things get out of hand.

 **Antasma** [ the lunatic ] – It's the lunatic of a bat, Antasma. He sounds like a French person, constantly replacing letters at the start of words with the letter v, and vees. Thousands of years ago, on Pi'illo Isnald, Antasma, king of the bats, wreaked havoc on the Pi'illos, killing many of them with his draining nightmares. Until, Prince Dreambert stood up to him, and sealed him in the Dream World. Before he was sealed, Antasma shattered the Nightmare Stone, trapping the Pi'illos in chunks of nightmare stone. Thousands of years later, Mario  & Luigi came to the island, freed the trapped Pi'illos, and fought Antasma, who had teamed up with Bowser. After the final fight with Antasma [ Antasma X ], he surrendered, and started to make friends with some of the Pi'illos, but Dreambert still hates him.


End file.
